2:44 am: Birthday Boy
by deathskeith
Summary: Hakkai's birthday is right around the corner, the first they all will be celebrating together. His two lovers want to make it special. Hakkai though seems troubled and Gojyo and Sanzo are concerned. He dodges questions and hides the magazine he's been reading. What are two lovers to do? 3rd story in the 2:44 am storyline. GoXHakkaiXSan. Rated M.
1. What to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

* * *

Summertime flew and before everyone knew it, fall had begun. People abandoned short sleeves for sweaters and hooded jackets for wind breakers. People returned towards the city from their summer homes, and the streets grew busy with business and crime. Christmas was only three months away as the middle of September approached. With the rising theft rates with the upcoming holiday seasons; two detectives were trying to find time to just sit and think over their current dilemma.

Sha Gojyo stared over his messy conjoined desk at his partner and lover, Genjyo Sanzo. Coffee stains painted the red head's desk behind disorganized binders of work materials. Loose pens and paperclips littered the corner on top of the drop box for important case files. Sanzo's desk, across from his own, was much neater in comparison. Everything on the blond's desk had a spot, including a coaster for his coffee, a neat filing rack and his pens sitting pretty in their cup by the stapler. One similar item though they both had, was the single-shot picture frame that held a portrait of both men and Hakkai with Sanzo's father taken a month ago on a visit. Each man gave their version of a smile as the lovers stood next to each other in front of the house with Koumyo draping his arms over Sanzo and Hakkai's shoulders.

Both men stared at each other with narrowed eyes and hunched backs over piles of paperwork. Around them, people moved at a rapid pace, answering calls, drinking coffee and filing reports. Dressed warmly for the cold office, the heater had yet to be fixed as the two well-dressed men continued to stare. A speck of long hair finally fell in front of Gojyo's nose, and he broke the staring contest by looking at it with crossed eyes before moving it behind his ear with a finger.

"We need to think long and hard about this. . . " Gojyo finally said, tapping his desk with his index finger on every word. He sat up straight in his chair, his blue dress shirt now wrinkled from his hunched over position. Sanzo raised an eyebrow as he picked his pen back up.

"What is it with you and the phrase 'long and hard' all the time? Do I look like I haven't been thinking about it ass wipe? Between our case loads, I haven't had time for anything else," He said, purple eyes looking back down at his report. Sha Gojyo narrowed his eyes as he leaned backward and crossed his arms. Blond hair fell over the man's eyes as he watched Sanzo push it back irritably.

"I think you should have taken up Hakkai's offer on that hair cut. You look like you could put that up in a pony tail," the red head pointed at the now long hair on the back of his lover's pale neck. Sanzo grunted and raised his eyes briefly to glare.

"Are you done with that convenience store robbery summary? It needs to be in by five," he said bored. Gojyo's eyes briefly flicked to the clock on the wall before he smiled.

"I got the time! Now could you start thinking about what we're going to do?" The red head said with a frown.

"Gojyo—" Sanzo started to say.

"I mean come on! This has to be special—" the red head went on.

"Sha—" the blond warned, looking around him to make sure he wasn't getting loud.

"It's the first one we're celebrating with him, and its got to be memorable! I mean—"

"Gojyo! I know, now will you—" the blond hissed through his teeth.

"—the sex too! We can't just have the normal sex; we got to go all out! Special birthday sex! Ya know?" the red head finished, waving his hand around in the air. Genjyo Sanzo slapped his forehead when Gojyo announced the last part out loud. Some of their fellows were staring, and some brushed it off. They were used to the pairs weird conversations by now. But . . . Sanzo had to admit that the dumb-ass was right. September was a special month for both men. It was already the fifteenth of the month, and they still had no plans.

Hakkai's birthday was the twenty-first.

This would be the first one they were spending with him since they started their relationship. Work had been busy to the point where both were pulling double shifts due to flu being rampant through the department. Hakkai was supportive the whole time with early breakfasts and late dinners. Their clothes were always laid out the night before and the coffee maker ready to go when they got up. Much like a mother sending her children to school, Hakkai made sure they had everything and straightened their ties before sending them out of the door with full bellies and warm coats.

Both men were lost in thought about the previous week and knew Hakkai's birthday would be the perfect opportunity to repay all the kindness the brunette had given out. Both detectives thanked God that some people were off sick leave, and the series of double shifts had ended. Hopefully, the bags under Hakkai's eyes would go away now.

"Have you been asking him what he wanted to do?" Sanzo asked the other. Gojyo bit his lip and tilted his head.

"Yeah, but he gets all tense and says he'll tell me later. It's weird, like he's . . .Afraid to say what he wants. . . " The red head said in a drifted voice.

"Afraid?" Sanzo repeated with a confused face.

"Yeah...So that must mean. . . He's afraid of asking for it, or .. . It's something naughty, and he's embarrassed!" The red head smiled, absolutely delighted. Gojyo smiled like a Cheshire cat as he folded his arms behind his head.

"It must be good if he can't just come out and say it! I'm kind of anxious now to know what it is! Hmm..."

"Think about it later. We have files to take care of," the blond grumbled, straightening his pile. Gojyo smirked at him and didn't remove it from his face. The blond was starting to become annoyed.

"What?" He asked with a clipped tone.

"You aren't. . . Curious?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo stared at him a moment before sighing.

"Of course I am. Even more so because he seems bothered by it. Even so, we need to back off and let him think. You have this aggravating ability to make people angry when you push too hard and want the truth out of someone," the blond mentioned, putting his papers away and taking off his reading glasses.

"Hey, I am a detective! It's how I get information! I can't break certain habits!" The crimson haired said in exasperation.

"I should break your teeth because of the way you pry!" The blond said, turning away. Gojyo frowned as he watched as Sanzo slipped the papers into the filing cabinet by his leg. The blond sat up a moment later and looked hard at him.

"I mean it, leave him alone. When he wants to talk, he'll let us know," the blond finalized. The red head sighed also and held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes sir, I'll remain the quiet observer like always. However, you know Kai, he'd never say anything that bothered him unless it affected us all. He's like that, all that inner turmoil and shit . . . He keeps it to himself in that unhealthy manner of his," the red haired mentioned. Sanzo reluctantly agreed with that statement.

"Yeah he does. . . Like the time, he wanted you to stop using comic book catch phrases when you try to get him in the mood. Even I found that in bad taste, he was just too polite to say anything, but it bothered the fuck out of me...Especially during the initial intercourse," the blond said. Gojyo's mouth dropped open, and he blushed against his already normally tan skin. He sputtered for words at Sanzo's smirk.

"I stopped after the third time it didn't work! And you used to do that annoying humming thing when you started giving head—" the red head was cut off. Sanzo pinned him with a glare so strong it could have peeled the wall paper. He looked around to make sure no one was listening.

They were, by the way, their heads quickly spun back to their tasks.

"We. Are. In. Public!" The fair haired hissed. Gojyo laughed nervously as he gathered his papers.

"All right! Sorry! Blame a guy for bringing something new to the bedroom!" He grumbled as he stood.

"I blame you for everything, in good measures!" The blond said, standing also.

* * *

The end of the day came, and both men were relieved to finally get out of there. They drove the hectic streets and busy lanes to finally arrive back at the apartment complex. They shut the doors carrying folders and half cold coffee mugs. They both nodded at the door man and took the elevator to their floor. Sanzo handed Gojyo his mug as he fished into his pocket for the door key. Hakkai always locked the door when he was alone in the apartment.

However, they didn't complain about that one bit, in fact, they often encouraged it.

Getting the door open, both walked in to see Hakkai on the couch.

Asleep.

Having gone in to work early, Hakkai returned home an hour before the two detectives. The smell of cooking meat met their noses as they saw the oven set on a timer. And no doubt the way the brunette had taken care of both the detectives, getting up early and staying up late, he was bound to be exhausted from it all. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other and felt a creep of guilt, they both realized that they were truly spoiled by their chocolate haired lover.

The brunette lay on his back, head resting on the arm of the couch. He was dressed in sleep pants and what looked to be a loose long-sleeved shirt. His head was slightly tilted; hair fanned out across the material as he took in slow steady breaths. His chest rose and fell as a magazine lay face down on his stomach, Hakkai's hand on top of it, the other next to his face.

"I'll wake him up. He'll be up all night if we let him sleep like that," Gojyo said, kicking off his shoes. Both removed their jackets and set all their paperwork on the coffee table for later. Gojyo sat on the cushion near Hakkai's chest while Sanzo went to the coffee pot.

"Kai, babe, wake up," Gojyo said, gently pushing the brunette's shoulder. Hakkai's face scrunched up for a moment before he rolled onto his side, the magazine, he had been reading falling to the floor. Instead, Gojyo smiled and brought up a hand to run it through chocolate-colored hair.

"Kai," he repeated again.

"Hmm...Goku...I told you to stop that..." Hakkai suddenly mumbled. Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the half awake man. Eventually, Hakkai blinked his eyes open and looked around. His eyes landed on Gojyo's face, which looked amused at him.

"Hm? Gojyo? What time is it?" He asked, sitting up and yawning. Gojyo wrapped an arm around Hakkai's waist and kissed his cheek.

"It's a little after six, I think you were dreaming though, something about Goku?"

Hakkai looked at him in confusion until he blinked.

"Oh? Was I? Yes, Goku would always bounce on my bed when he was younger to wake me up," Hakkai shrugged and leaned into the kiss on his cheek. Gojyo chuckled against the skin as he pulled back to smirk at the brunette.

"If you want me to make your bed bounce, I have a few ideas," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Hakkai blushed and playfully pushed Gojyo away as he stood from the couch.

"I bet you do. By the way, one of the legs on the bed is not fixed in place. I think all our . . . Activities, is causing the screw to come detached," the brunette smiled nervously. Sanzo snorted from the coffee island.

"Gojyo's screw came loose a long time ago," the blond mentioned, taking a sip from his mug.

"Fuck you too," Gojyo said, holding up his middle finger from the couch. Hakkai shook his head as he smoothed down his slept kempt hair. He stilled a moment later when he saw his magazine laying on the floor. He stood still for a moment as he briefly heard Gojyo and Sanzo toss a few more insults at one another. Hakkai bent over carefully in order to reach for his magazine. Gojyo noticed his slow movement and frowned.

"You okay Kai?" Gojyo asked suddenly. Hakkai gave a twitch which had Gojyo a little concerned. Finally, Hakkai moved again, picking up his magazine in which the cover was hidden against Hakkai's chest.

"I'm fine, just a little stiff from the couch," he smiled, but his voice was tight. He watched as the brunette walked over to his computer desk, and casually slipped the magazine into one of the drawers. Sanzo was watching from the island, sharp eyes taking in ever nervous stride.

"Hakkai?" The blond suddenly spoke. Hakkai smoothed his bangs out of his face as his green eyes looked to Sanzo.

"Yes?" He asked with a tilted head. The blond opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it a moment later. Instead, he took a drink from his mug.

"What did you want for your birthday?" He asked instead. Hakkai's face went blank as the apartment filled with silence. The brunette blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he chose instead to look out of the apartment windows.

"Oh uh. . .We don't need to do anything special really. I mean, I've never done anything. . . Kougaiji managed to take some time off, and we went to dinner last year, but I don't see him getting out of work this year," the brunette shrugged. It had been a while since he had seen his friend, and he frowned at the memory. Kougaiji didn't want to come to the apartment much anymore. Since Sanzo and Gojyo moved in, he had all but avoided all three of them when they were together. It hurt Hakkai to know that his friend didn't want to be around his other lovers. He'd at least hoped that the other redhead would have played nice or wanted to hang out with them. It might've been too painful for him, seeing Hakkai with the other two. However, that didn't mean he should totally separate himself from his childhood friend. The thought itself saddened Hakkai; he loved Kougaiji, but not on an intimate level on which the other redhead wanted. Shaking his head he turned around back toward Sanzo.

"Man, we should go to a bar. I know this nice place up town by the shopping district. You'd like it, is not full of those ass holes that usually come across already drunk and doing stupid shit. You can sit down and have dinner, even enjoy a show," Gojyo suggested. Hakkai tilted his head in thought and reached up to scratch his cheek.

"That sounds pretty fun; I've never been to a comedy show," he smiled. Gojyo gave him a wide grin and jumped up from the couch.

"Then it settled! I'll make the reservations tomorrow. You'll have a blast man!" He winked. Hakkai smiled softly and watched the red head go to the bedroom to change into his evening clothes. His smile dropped a moment later as he chewed at his bottom lip. He stopped chewing on his lip though when he remembered that Sanzo was in the room, and that his blond lover was very observant. He smiled brightly and walked over to the stove, checking on dinner. Sanzo continued to watch over his mug, deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters**

**Been a while hasn't it? I just got a second job so updating might skim for a bit. Pooh!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Guilty Conscience**

* * *

Hakkai sat in the taxi as he watched the familiar street signs go by. He pulled his collar higher up to his neck as of late misting rain came down making the air chilly. He dressed warmly, his favorite deep green sweater with a pair of jeans and waterproof boots. His jacket covered his thin frame as he idly brushed some of his hair out of his face. His actions were jerky and nervous as he sat almost uncomfortable in the leather seat. He felt like he was sneaking out, but he wasn't. He had lied to his lovers about where he was going this morning. As the two departed for work, Hakkai had the day off and promised them that he would be resting from the previous week. Instead, he had dug through his old drawers and found the card he wanted. Exiting the taxi, he paid the man and walked up to a familiar building, it had been months since he had been here. He walked up to the desk and smiled at the receptionist whom he didn't recognize. He briefly wondered where the other woman had gone but didn't dwell too much on it. He sat in the comfortable seats of the waiting area and stared at the far wall. So many thoughts were going through his mind. He hadn't been here in so long he almost forgot how to act. His old self felt comfortable in this place, but now that he knew who he was; he was uncomfortable and felt like he'd been laid naked in an unfamiliar territory. When his turn came he sat patiently and quietly until the door near him opened. A stranger walked past saying their good-byes to the person in the office. The person then turned from their patient and regarded Hakkai.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh," was all she said in surprise. Hakkai calmly nodded to her and raised from his chair.

"Hello," he said evenly.

His therapist didn't change one bit.

She still looked to be that intelligent woman he sat down with so many sessions. Her long hair spilled over her shoulders as her usual fashion sense consisted of blouse tops and slacks. Her honey brown eyes regarded him up and down, much like she usually did every time he came to talk to her. She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile.

"It's been a long time, please come in," she said softly. Hakkai nodded in for the first time didn't feel the usual friendliness that he did. He shouldn't expect it; he had pretty much boycotted her after she misread his signs for help. He walked into the office and saw that the furniture had been moved around. The usual couch he lounged on is at the moment by the window and her desk on the opposite side. The armchair was gone and now was replaced with a love seat that matched the wallpaper. He watched as she walked to her desk and put away few papers from the last session before coming over and motioning for him to sit on the love seat. He sat after removing his jacket and hanging it on the rack by the door. He sat down next to her and faced her.

"I must admit; I feel like I'm talking to a ghost," she shrugged. Hakkai nodded and reached up to move his hair away from his eyes.

"Believe me, I thought I was becoming one," he told her. She nodded almost thoughtfully before continuing.

"You were quite the mess the last time you left here. Did you find some stability?" She asked. Hakkai decided to get right down to it.

"I wasn't suicidal if that's what you mean. I was rather insulted when I called the hotline number on the card you gave me," he said with a frown. Instead of becoming surprised or angry she only shook her head and stood from the couch.

"As a doctor, I'm obligated to read the signs Hakkai. You were showing hysteria, fatigue, stress... It's a common sign for rather suicidal victims. You'll have to forgive me if I misjudged, believe me, for as long as you've been coming here, I only held your interests at heart," she said casually. This was one of the reasons why Hakkai liked her. It seems like every action she had could be explained without an emotion behind it.

"I suppose that's the reason why you haven't come back then? I apologize if I insulted you. To be honest, after not seeing you so long, I actually thought. . .That you did choose that option instead."

Hakkai shook his head and decided that dwelling on the mystery of his behavior wasn't going to work. He decided to get to the point.

"To be honest, I was keeping something from you. I had been raped a few days previous from our last meeting," he said to her. She seemed to freeze, and her eyebrows went down in concern. She was in the process of sitting but stopped halfway; she continued downward until she was planted firmly in her chair.

"Oh, then I must apologize. You were so focused on talking about the dreams... To be honest when it came to you, I didn't think along that category," she said in a light whisper. Hakkai took a deep breath as he relaxed against the couch.

"Did they find... The person responsible?" She asked almost timidly. Hakkai smiled and nodded.

"They did. It turned out to be the rainy-day killer. His name was Homura Taishi," he told her. Her face then set with an anxious look, one he had never seen on her before.

"I have a feeling, there's more behind this. I would ask, but I'm only obligated to pry into the stories you wish to tell. You came here today for something correct? Want to tell me?"

"My birthday... Is in a few days," he admitted. She leaned against her desk and set her chin in her hands.

"Aging problems?"

"No... Whenever my birthday comes around, I become depressed, not because of my age but... Because I always think about Kanan," he said.

"Oh yes I remember; she was your twin. Are you depressed because she's not here to share it?" She asked. Hakkai nodded and molded into the cushions of the couch.

"I'm not alone anymore; I began a relationship with two men, and they live with me now. They want to do something special for my birthday since it's the first one we're celebrating together. However, I feel like I shouldn't. I've accepted my sister's death, but I still feel like I don't deserve to be happy on some days. That I shouldn't celebrate a day like my birthday when Kanan can't. It seems silly I know, but she always wanted me to be happy, so I was thinking for our birthday, I would go see her grave," he said and clipped sentences. She nodded into her hands as she turned away from the desk to cross her legs.

"That's a nice thought. I'm sure she would appreciate it. However, is there something holding you back?"

"I was. . .I was thinking about inviting my boyfriends, but... I dwell on her death so much. I think it would be unfair of me to ask them but I... I don't want to go alone, and I wanted them to meet her. In the end, I think I'll end up going alone; it's been years, and I haven't been the attentive brother whom I should be. I imagine if it wasn't for the groundskeeper, her grave would be a mess," he said softly. His green eyes gained a faraway look as he absentmindedly pulled at a loose thread on the couch arm.

"If you believe you should go alone, go. However, I imagine they'll worry if you do. You feel like you're obligating them to go because they love you, but that's not what you want. If you're as close to them as I believe you're saying, then you should tell them not to feel obligated, and that you don't feel insulted should they choose not to. Nevertheless, honestly, I think they will go regardless of any feelings they may have. They wouldn't want you to go alone," she said. Hakkai's frown deepened as he sighed and looked to the floor.

"I think I'll just come up with an excuse and go alone. I don't want to burden them with this. I need to stop being such a coward and go visit her."

* * *

Hakkai returned to the apartment feeling a little lighter in his chest. He didn't want to go to another therapist; he felt like he would be talking to a stranger if he did. He had a nice session he had to admit; he would keep her in his back pocket in case he ever had any more problems in the future. He hung up his coat and moved across the living room, admiring now how the sun shone through the windows. He walked to his desk and opened the drawer. He fished out the magazine he had been reading yesterday hidden under his notes that he kept to write college textbooks. He knew his two lovers wouldn't be home for hours, and he took advantage of it. He almost got caught yesterday, and he couldn't believe that he fell asleep on the couch. The week had been hard on him, and he only closed his eyes for a moment. He sat back down on the couch with the magazine and looked at the cover.

_DNA-curbing his appetite in more ways than one._

Hakkai still blushed every time he thought about how he had grabbed the magazine on impulse and slapped it on the counter face down. He had bought a whole bunch of other items to cover up his embarrassment, after all, there was a nearly naked man on the cover. He was lucky Gojyo didn't notice, that was one embarrassment he didn't want to explain. He had been reading the magazine now well into the week. It was the only one besides Internet research that would give him a little more. . . Insight.

_This is making me go crazy._

He flipped back open to the page he had been previously reading the day before. Looking down he felt his face go toward beet red at the text. He had never watched or read pornography in his entire life. He felt like he was doing that now.

_Thinking about a threesome? Here are some fun things to do with your willing male partners!_

He picked up on where he left off. The section was filled with pictures and suggestions for people who liked to participate in three ways. His eyes scanned the section that had caught his interest. He knew the two detectives had been trying to plan something for his birthday; he caught on quick, after all, Gojyo talks in his sleep. He thought it very sweet, but at the same time he wanted to do something for them as well. He has noticed lately that either Sanzo or Gojyo tried to bring something new to the bedroom. Gojyo was doing this weird, catchphrase thing. . . And Sanzo had stopped that weird humming thing every time he gave head. Either way, Hakkai wanted to try something a little . . . Dangerous.

_High level screws..._

Hakkai's eyes went to the section that was labeled "high level." He swallowed in his throat as he read down the text.

He leaned back against the couch as he set the magazine on his lap. He closed his eyes and raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose. He felt butterflies coat his stomach and briefly wondered if he should even ask.

"I want to try this. I just hope they don't think me . . . Uh, how to approach this?" He asked himself. He shifted on the couch until he was laying on his side and clutched the magazine to his chest. They already had such a deep intimate level with each another, but he wanted to take it a bit further. He didn't want to do the things like whips and leather or bondage . . . Well maybe light bondage. Even so, he wanted to really be connected with them. He bit his bottom lip as he curled his knees into his chest.

"I wonder if they'd be into that kind of thing?" He asked himself again. He decided not to dwell on it and simply try to build up his courage. He knew possibly that his birthday night would end in sex. After all, no offense to Gojyo, the man celebrated with sex on the most outrageous holidays or events.

"_Hey, the Giants won against the Cowboys! What do you say we all go in the bedroom and . . .?"_

Hakkai couldn't help but laugh to himself. Sometimes Gojyo was too much for him, but he always let Sanzo do the physical thing like slapping the back of his head when Hakkai was too polite to do so. He finished reading the section and took in a deep sigh. Getting up from the couch, he slipped the magazine under some others in the drawer by the computer. He set it on the very bottom and hoped that neither of his lovers would go looking for it. Gojyo could be very curious, and it made Hakkai nervous. He would have to come up with a good explanation as to why he had such a vulgar magazine, although trying to explain would be more embarrassing since Gojyo would possibly be delighted. After all, when Gojyo first moved in, he had quite the stack of magazines from his old apartment, none of them really appropriate for younger eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that he had some time before his lovers were coming home. Rolling his shoulders, he felt a wave of tiredness flow through him, and he looked to the windows. Rain had started slightly to drizzle on the outside of the glass as a fog rolled in. He could already tell that this was going to be a very nasty fall season. He'd worry about dinner when the two got home. Slipping into the bedroom, Hakkai crawled into his usual space in the middle and curled up into his pillow. Closing his green eyes, he let the slight drizzle of rain outside the window lull him into sleep.

* * *

Gojyo and Sanzo arrived home and immediately Gojyo was acting funny. The blond stared at him in annoyance as the redhead carefully took off his shoes and nearly tiptoed over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo hissed. Gojyo quickly turned toward him and held a finger up to his lips. Looking toward their shared bedroom, he waited for motion but none came. Moving slowly over to the computer, he never took his eyes off the bedroom door. Sanzo rolled his own Violet eyes as he walked over to their shared bedroom and looked in. Hakkai was fast asleep among the pillows. His hands were curled up under his chin as his knees drew up a little, completely content and breathing softly. He turned his head back to Gojyo, who was slowly opening one of the drawers in the computer desk. He walked over to the redhead and couldn't help but admit that he too was a little curious as to what Hakkai put in there.

"I knew it; I knew you were curious too! Liar!" Gojyo said to him as he reached into the drawer. Sanzo shook his head with an annoyed scowl but didn't deny it. He watched Gojyo blink in confusion as he reached in and picked up a magazine and held it up for him to see clearly.

"Uhhh..." Gojyo said blankly. They looked over the cover of the magazine and weren't sure what they were looking at. Gojyo flipped it open with his long fingers and started thumbing through it.

"Why would he keep a magazine like this? Do you think . . . ?" Two pairs of eyes looked over the sleek cover and Sanzo himself had to admit he was a little confused. On the cover were two cats, kittens to be exact, their big eyes bulbous. They were sitting together on a pink fluffed up pillow, one with its mouth open in a wide yawn. Sanzo couldn't help looking at Gojyo's face and he seemed utterly surprised and, disturbed? His mouth was slightly agape as one of his eyes twitched. Sanzo himself would've laughed at the face if he wasn't feeling the exact same thing at the moment. Both read the title.

_Cat lover's magazine! New fabulous ways to make your cat look. . . Fabulous!_

Before Sanzo could read anymore of the cover Gojyo quickly put it back in the drawer and nearly slammed it shut. They stood in silence for a moment until slowly they finally looked at each other.

"What the fuck? We didn't turn Hakkai into that much of a fruit did we?" Gojyo asked him voice light in disbelief. Sanzo felt his own eye twitch as he slapped his hand to his head.

"There has to be... Some kind of... Explanation!" Was all the blond could come out with.

"I mean really? Those magazines are for like old people and... Crazy cat ladies and... People who probably put their fucking pets in curlers and take them to those stupid pageants... I need to sit," Gojyo finished. He made his way over to the couch while Sanzo looked out the window at the rain outside. He looked at Gojyo and how he had laid face down on the couch, red hair spreading all over the cushion.

"Maybe he left it as a clue?" Was all the blond could come up with.

"What you mean like. . . A birthday idea? What? That he wants some pussy?" Gojyo said not taking his head up from the couch.

"No shit for brains! Maybe he wants a pet? I don't see why though, he cleans up after you!" The blond said crossing his arms. The only response Gojyo could give from his lazy position was holding up his hand and presenting Sanzo with the bird.

"Here, have a parakeet!" The red head mumbled. Sanzo none too gently marched over to the couch and punched Gojyo in his lower back. The redhead hissed and gave a grunt as he watched Sanzo walk away to the kitchen and start making coffee.

"Go wake Hakkai, I'll cook dinner tonight. Don't tell him that we found that magazine, I don't want to embarrass him," the blond said starting to pour water into the machine.

"Are you kidding, I'm embarrassed for him!" The red head said, sitting up properly on the couch.

"And were both embarrassed about you. He's not the only one with strange magazines' moron. We all have our hobbies, let's just leave it at that!" The blond said. Gojyo grumbled but got up from the couch and finally removed his coat. He hung his coat by the door before he backtracked to the bedroom and looked in. His scowl vanished as he looked in on his brunette lover still sleeping. Swiftly, but quietly, he leaned over the bed to Hakkai's face and moved some hair away from his eyes.

"Yo! Kai! Wakie wakie... I think Sanzo wants to poison us. He wants to cook tonight!" Gojyo whispered into the brunette's ear.

Hakkai's eyebrow twitched, and he mumbled something in his sleep. Gojyo raised his own eyebrow and leaned closer.

"It's under... File labeled... Unsolved... Next to... Missing," Hakkai mumbled in loose garble. The red head blinked twice before he shook his head and simply put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and shook him.

"Come on, you'll never get to bed if you take all these naps!"

Hakkai startled awake and he quickly sat up, almost knocking heads with his redheaded lover. Gojyo flew back and held up both his hands making a gesture of surrender.

"Easy!" He chuckled. Hakkai blinked a couple of times until the room came back into focus. He squinted his eyes until he reached over to the bed side and found his glasses. He slipped them on and gave an embarrassed chuckle at the look Gojyo was giving him.

"Oh, sorry, I must've lost track of time," he apologized. Gojyo shook his head as he sat down next to the brunette and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning closer he kissed Hakkai and pulled back.

"No problem babe, though you got to learn to stop bringing work home with you," he smiled.

Hakkai blinked rapidly.

"What?"

* * *

The days when faster and September twenty-first came much quicker than any of them liked, especially Hakkai. On the outside, he acted happy but on the inside, he felt confused and sad. He had thought about his sister a lot. He wanted to go visit her, but he didn't want his two lovers to worry about it. He decided to go the morning of his birthday while his two lovers were still at work. He didn't feel right about lying to them about having to work the morning, but what else could he do? He woke up an hour before the other two, letting let them sleep in because of a late-night of field work. As he finished making coffee, he heard a knock on the apartment door. Walking over to it, he looked through the peep hole and smiled. Unlocking the door and opening it, he smiled at the man who usually worked the front door of the building.

"Hello Cho, I thought I'd grab you before you left for work. I thought I would treat you special and grabbed your mail for you, there's a card from the Misses, and it looks like ya got a bunch from other people. You must be really popular!" The older man smiled, making his wrinkles stand out prominently from his face. Hakkai grinned at the old man and gratefully nodded his head.

"Mr. Jeans, you didn't have to walk all the way up here to give me my mail," he laughed taking the large bundle. He was right, there were quite a few cards in there. The old man tipped his hat and set it back on his balding head.

"Oh, it's no problem. It gives me some exercise, and to say, thank you for always saying hello when you go by me," he smiled again.

"Hope you have a lovely day!" He said again, voice thick with his normal Irish accent. Hakkai gave a final smile as he turned from him and started wobbling down the hallway.

_His limp is getting so bad. . .They really should let him retire soon, poor guy._

Closing the door he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down the mail. He was amazed at the amount of cards on top of the newspaper. He picked each one up and looked at the return address.

"Let's see now... Kougaiji of course, Jien and Yayone, Goku and Nataku probably, a postcard from Zenon? That's a surprise. And finally. . . Sanzo's father Koumyo," he stared wide-eyed at the pile. He heard a wide yawn and looked over to the bedroom door. A rough looking Gojyo emerged, still looking, worn and tired because of the night before. He scratched his fingers through his long hair and blinked blearily at Hakkai. The brunette smiled at his disheveled look. And of course right behind him, and equally looking Sanzo pushed the red head out of his way to get to the coffee pot.

"Well good morning, both of you must've had a rough night," he smiled at them. Recovering from being shoved, Gojyo glared at Sanzo's back before he smiled at Hakkai and walked over to him. He saw all the cards on the table, and Hakkai flushed in embarrassment when the red head winked at him.

"Nice, from your many fans?" He smirked. Hakkai shook his head but smiled as Gojyo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him warmly on the mouth.

"Happy birthday Kai, it sucks they're making you work half a shift today. What a bunch of Nazis," Gojyo said as he continued to give Hakkai small pecks on the mouth. Hakkai smiled warmly into the kiss and gave it back just as equally.

"Thank you, and I don't mind. It beats sitting home alone all morning. Although, I guess I could read through my birthday cards very slowly. Judging by Goku's handwriting, it's going to take me a while to decipher it," he laughed. Gojyo gave him one last squeeze around the waist before Sanzo walked over. He also eyed all the cards on the table and picked up the one his father had sent.

"Be careful with this one, you never know what will fallout," he warned still sleepy. Hakkai gave a small laugh as he leaned over and kissed Sanzo on the cheek.

"I'm sure it's fine. He means well with whatever he sends. . . Usually," the brunette said on afterthought. Instead of responding Sanzo wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, giving him a warm kiss on the mouth similar to what Gojyo had done. He pulled back and gave his own small version of a smile.

"Regardless, happy birthday," he said.

Hakkai smiled warmly as Sanzo squeezed him once before dropping the arm to scratch his mussed up hair.

The morning consisted of normal routine as Hakkai pretended to get ready for work. Gojyo talked about the place he had reserved for dinner and that they were all going after work. Hakkai agreed and even smiled at the thought, it was a very nice gesture from both of them. They dropped him off at the precinct as they remained in the car, ready to go to another scene they had been called to on the way to work.

"See you at home, try not to work too hard, it's your birthday after all!" Gojyo smiled teasingly as he leaned out of the window. Hakkai gave them both a reassuring smile as he nodded.

"I'll try not to, be careful out there and I'll see you at home," he told them. Gojyo managed to lean forward and catch the collar of Hakkai's shirt with his fingertips and leaning up to kiss his lips once.

"That's from Sanzo too, later babe!" Gojyo winked. Hakkai waved at them both until the car pulled out into traffic and disappeared. He sighed deeply and waited for the car to vanish around the corner before his face smoothed out. He ran a hand through his chocolate hair and walked toward the street to hail a taxi. He got in to the back as the driver set his Auburn eyes onto his passenger.

"Where to?" He asked Hakkai. Hakkai gently set his briefcase in the seat next to before he regarded the driver. Taking out of classes from his front pocket he slipped them on, hiding his green eyes.

"Metro station, southbound to downtown," he told the man. The man only nodded and started punching buttons on his counsel. Hakkai turned to look out the window and prepared for the thirty minute drive, feeling guilty about not telling the two men he loved what he was doing.

* * *

"Did Hakkai seem a little distant to you?" Sanzo suddenly mentioned as they were driving. Gojyo watched up the river mirror as Hakkai waved at them until they rounded a corner and headed to the middle of town.

"What do you mean? He seemed all right," the red head shrugged nonchalantly. Sanzo made a noise in the back of his throat as he turned onto another street.

"Well... Are you necessarily happy every birthday that comes along? He's probably just a little depressed about getting older. Everybody does at a certain age, to some people it is just another number." Sanzo kept driving until he came to a stop light.

"He seemed... Sad. I feel like he's keeping something from us," the blond said without looking at his redheaded lover. Gojyo continued to stare at him strangely until he shook his head.

"I think you're just seeing things man, besides, he'll be laughing it up tonight anyway so what's the worry?" The red head smiled wildly. Violet eyes glanced once a Gojyo before they narrowed in on the road.

"And... He will really be smiling after we give him his gift." Sanzo rolled his eyes and punched Gojyo's arm.

"Shut up, get your badge out, we're almost there moron," the blond hissed. The red head grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm and made to get out his badge.

"God, fine, sourpuss..." He mumbled. Sanzo ignored Gojyo as he parked the car and got out. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with Hakkai. He couldn't put his finger on it and he wasn't the type out right ask like he should've. It was Hakkai's birthday, they were treated special and see maybe what was really bothering their lover.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Where?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters**

**Chapter 3: Where?**

**Wow, two jobs is kicking my ass! So here is a chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hakkai had exited the taxi and thanked the driver before turning to the Metro station. He boarded a train that would at least be a forty-minute ride. He got onto the train and saw that it wasn't really full. He went to the middle of the train and sat down into the comfortable seat, letting all his weight sink into the cushion. The doors closed as he had sunk further back and heard the bell chime.

"_Next stop. Gondola Avenue Parkway. Gondola Avenue shopping district. Business Center and tourist attractions. Gondola Center, Memorial district. Arrival time eleven twenty seven a.m."_

Hakkai listened to the overhead and crossed his legs to get comfortable. He took his jacket and wrapped it tighter around him to starve off the chill of the cabin. It would warm up eventually on the right there. He sat uneasily as the train started to shift in a moment of panic hit him. He felt guilty for lying to his lovers and he was tempted to run for the doors and just go back to his apartment. He steeled himself until the doors fully closed and the train was moving.

"_No, I have to do this. One little white lie won't do them any harm. If they ask about it, I'll tell them the truth, and that I didn't want to obligate them into going. That's all, that's all it is."_

Hakkai took in steady breaths as he removed his glasses and rubbed his temple.

"_Then why do I still feel so guilty? Because I haven't seen my sister in so long? Because I haven't been the brother, I should be. Because I still feel responsible for what happened."_

Hakkai practically burrowed into his jacket and looked at the clock hanging above the television in the middle of the aisle ceiling. The TV was on a soft volume as he watched the weather channel, and his eyes kept flicking to the clock in the corner. He still had over thirty minutes until the ride was over.

* * *

Gojyo and Sanzo stepped out of their car and onto the scene. There was police tape everywhere, and a man was giving orders to young girl holding a case. Gojyo and Sanzo walked over to the man as he pointed his fingers to the entrance of the building, and she nodded leaving. Both detectives held up their badges and motioned to the building.

"Detective Sha Gojyo and Genjo Sanzo, what's the situation?" Gojyo asked professionally. The man turned regarded them, his near walrus mustache overtaking his face as a bead of sweat ran down his temple to collect his facial hair. Sanzo gave a brief grimace of disgust; the man absolutely hated facial hair. As soon as the blond even felt a whisker on Gojyo' s face when they kissed, he demanded that he go into the bathroom and shave before they continued on with anything.

"Homicide and burglary, two dead and one sent the hospital. I sent a team up to take fingerprints and DNA. We have two other guys questioning the woman at the hospital, stab wounds in the arm; she'll live," he said. They nodded and regarded each other.

"Well, another day in Mr. Rogers neighborhood I guess, let's get started," Gojyo said moving his neck until two cracking sounds were heard. Sanzo followed the red head up into the apartment right after the evidence team. They both hoped this would take long, sometimes things like this could take up an entire day, and they wished on any other day this could happen, not today.

* * *

The train ride left a lot of time for him to think. In the coming months following, he would need to do a lot of planning. He thought of miscellaneous things, Goku coming back from college with Nataku, Sanzo's father visiting for the holidays and what sleeping arrangements needed to be made for Christmas time. It would be the first Christmas they were all spending together too. In a way, it left him excited; he couldn't remember the last time he had spent Christmas with so many people, and how much he wished his sister could have met them. During clips in his mind, he still thought about her, and that he was on his way to visit her. When the train finally came to a stop, he almost didn't recognize his surroundings. It had been so long since he had been to this place, he felt ashamed for that fact. Getting off the platform he made his way down the stairs into the streets. He hoped it wasn't his imagination, but it seemed like the street had changed also. More business had opened up on the right side, and he didn't remember seeing that bread shop down from the Internet café. So much changed in the neighborhood. He was hoping that the one shop he was looking for was still down the road on the way to his destination. He smoothed back his hair as the wind picked up despite the almost sunny weather. The temperature was dropping, and he was wracked by a slight chill that traveled down his neck. Hakkai shivered as he walked quickly down the sidewalk avoiding people and slightly hearing the bark of a dog, in the distance. The street fell almost closed in and dark, but friendly and full of business. He rounded a familiar corner and was relieved. The usual flower shop was still there, though the sign was different. He went inside and purchased something that would last, something his sister would've found elegant and cute. Kanan always loved getting flowers, he hoped she still did. With every step toward the Gondola Avenue memorial center, he felt his stomach get heavier. He ignored the stares as he walked on the sidewalk with a bouquet of flowers, purple daisies, in his hand. To some it might look like he was on his way to a date, and he let them think what they wanted to think. He finally arrived at his destination fifteen minutes later, his eyes taking in the sights. The gates to the cemetery were so rusted and old as they always had been. He pushed it open, and they creaked terribly. He ignored it and walked down the path to the upper section. There wasn't too many people around which he was grateful for, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Some of the graves were kept up, and some of them weren't. Statues were falling over as giant Angels stared down at him in judgment. He reached the middle of the cemetery not far from the road and held his breath.

"Kanan," he said softly. He walked over to a familiar stone, white if not slightly stained from the weather. He could hardly remember what headstone she had, he had allowed Kougaiji to make all the funeral arrangements at the time, him not accurately being in his right state of mind. He stood exactly in front of it, the grass around it starting to turn brown from the cold weather. The two pots on either side of the headstone were empty but still stable. He bent down and had to hold back a sudden wave the sadness as he set his hand on top of her headstone.

"I'm sorry it's been so long Kanan. I haven't been a very good brother have I? Even so, at least I made it on our birthday," he said softly.

* * *

"Thank God!" Gojyo almost yelled as they entered the precinct. Sanzo followed right behind him but couldn't help but inwardly agree with him.

"I can't believe that stupid shit was down the street eating a hotdog," Sanzo mentioned taking off his coat and slinging over his arm. Gojyo turned and smiled at him.

"I can see the headlines now, burglar and murder caught down the street eating hotdog. Cuffed while applying relish," the red head laughed. Sanzo shook his head and followed him deeper into the station.

"The description that the woman in the hospital gave was accurate enough. It's just a major coincidence and only pure dumb-ass luck; he was getting a hotdog where we decided to go for lunch," the blond commented.

"Still, I'll take it," Gojyo shrugged. They made their way into the station and decided to see what Hakkai was up to.

"Man he's is going to be so surprised, hopefully he'll get out early," Gojyo said. They walked down to the basement to see the lights off. Both men frowned and knocked on the security door.

"Hakkai? Yo babe, you in the bathroom or something?" Gojyo yelled through the door. Sanzo observed the room and saw that even the evidence cage in the back was dark. It was too early for Hakkai to go to lunch, and why would he turn off all the lights to go to the bathroom? They tried the door only to see that it was still locked.

"Huh, maybe he had to talk to the chief or something?" Gojyo said scratching behind his ear. Sanzo suddenly got this strange feeling in his stomach; it wasn't danger just... Uneasy. And he always relied on his gut, it never failed him.

"Let's go check," Sanzo said. They left the basement and headed toward the chief's office. Coincidentally, as they were walking toward, Bosatsu was coming out of it, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Yo, Chief, got a second?" Gojyo said with a wave. She looked up at them with a raised eyebrow and set a manicured hand on her hip. She smiled at them wisely, her ruby-red lipstick sticking out against her pale but beautified features.

"Well, I take it the case went okay? You're back early," she commented with a wave of her hand. Sanzo addressed his aunt with a twitch of his nose.

"Where are you headed?" He asked her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Me? Oh I only have half a day. I've decided to go to the mall and do some birthday shopping. I didn't realize Cho's birthday was today until I read my calendar. I felt so guilty, so I decided to make a quick trip," she commented.

"Speaking of which, have you seen him? He's not in his basement," Gojyo asked of her. She looked at him strangely with a raised trimmed eyebrow.

"Why would he be in the basement?" she asked him. Sanzo felt like rolling his eyes, but Gojyo opened his mouth first.

"Uh, he works down there? What do you have amnesia or something?" The red head said twirling a finger at her. She slapped his finger away and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"No moron, it's his birthday. He asked for it off like, a month ago. Why would he come in to work if he asked for it off?" She said to him like he was dumb. Gojyo and Sanzo suddenly looked at each other in confusion.

"He told us he had to work half a day," Sanzo told her. She crossed her arms and leaned on her hip. She tapped her foot once and looked at the wall.

"Are you sure? He personally came to me and asked for it. I gave it to him too, so he should be at home. What kind of person would I be if I let somebody work on their birthday? Especially Hakkai?" She asked them.

"But... We dropped him off at the station this morning. He hasn't been in?" Gojyo asked, his voice slightly raised. She gave a shrug and shook her head.

"Nope, haven't seen him," she said simply. Without waiting for an answer she walked away and passed them down the hall, slipping on her coat. The two detectives stared at the floor for a moment and then at each other in silence.

"Wait a minute, he asked for the day off, came in to work anyway, but he's not here?" Gojyo mumbled out.

"He's been acting funny. He did this on purpose; I feel it. Even so, why lie?" Sanzo said.

"So... Is he at home? I'm confused," the red head said scratching his chin.

"Regardless, call home, after that try his cell phone. If he doesn't answer either of them, next I'll be worried. For now, I don't care about his reasons, I just want to find him," the blond clarified. Gojyo gave a shake of his head and reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah yeah, we'll make him explain later. For now, I just want this uneasy feeling to go away," he said. Sanzo stood in silence as moments passed as Gojyo called home and then tried Hakkai's cell phone. In frustration, Gojyo let out a grunt and flipped his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket.

"He's not answering either of them, now what?" Gojyo asked him.

"Jien," was all Sanzo said.

"What?" Gojyo said stupidly. Sanzo glared at him.

"Idiot, let's ask your brother. He's worked at the precinct as long as Hakkai. Maybe he knows what Hakkai does on his birthday that he's not willing to tell anybody," he clarified. As if a light bulb went off in his head, Gojyo suddenly nodded rapidly.

"Shit yeah! He still should be in his office," he said. Both men wasted no time and headed toward Sha Jien's office, worry coating both of their guts and mystified about why Hakkai lied to them.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. And I will follow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the chracters.**

**I finally got off my ass to finish this. Two jobs and college have officially taken over my life! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: And I will follow**

* * *

Other cemetery visitors paid no mind to the chocolate haired man sitting on the walking path. He sat crossed legged as he observed the piece of marble in front of him. He placed the flowers below the name on the headstone and shivered as a sudden wind blew past him. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and huddled in on himself. The sidewalk was cold under him, but he blocked it out. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but no words came out. He bit his lower lip as he slowly sat cross-legged and took a breath.

"Where to start. . . Well. I've had quite a year. Even so, you should know all about it. I'm still working as an evidence clerk, no longer a detective, although I don't really remember most of that part of my life. Kougaiji is doing well, taking care of his sister. I'm still taking care of Goku; he has a boyfriend now, Nataku, a very sweet boy. Gojyo and Sanzo moved in with me; we're good fit for each other. I met Sanzo's father, that was quite the experience. However, everything worked out all right; they're talking. . . What else?" He asked himself after his monologue.

Hakkai rambled on and on about everything and anything he could've told her. He knew he must look like an idiot sitting there on the sidewalk and talking to a grave, but he could not care less about what the outside world thought of him. He was with his sister; nothing else mattered. He talked until he felt himself babbling, and eventually he stopped. He was quiet, just like the world around him, and he realized he was the only one in the cemetery. He stared at her headstone and felt lost. He said the only thing that came to mind.

"They caught him," Hakkai suddenly blurted. He stopped a moment and cleared his throat, running his fingers through his bangs. His green eyes trained on her headstone as they ran over the words carved deeply inside of it.

"I mean. . . We found him. The man who... Who... Homura was his name. He was a deeply disturbed person, and I'm not sure whether to blame him or not. I hate him. He's the reason why we're like this. Why you're not here, why I can't remember anything while I was a detective? He's the one who, hurt you and . . . Murdered you."

Hakkai blinked rapidly as he felt the hole in his chest become a little deeper. He raised his left hand and set it on his chest, squeezing at the fabric of his coat.

"I wanted to see you on our birthday Kanan. I feel like I shouldn't be happy, but I am. I moved on in a way; I'm happy with Sanzo and Gojyo. I only wish; I just wish you were still here. If I could give it all up to have you back, I would. I'd throw it away in a second. I'd give up my life so that you could be nearby. I'm sure Gojyo and Sanzo would take care of you, but... I'm missing the point."

Hakkai took an unsteady breath as he looked up to the sky. His glasses caught the beginning of what looked like an early cold rain. He squinted his eyes until they closed completely.

"Maybe I should have asked them to come," He confessed quietly.

* * *

Jien sat at his desk going over some last minute reports. He scratched his head when one document came across his desk. He hummed in his throat as he reached over and grabbed his coffee mug, bringing it to his lips carefully to avoid spilling it on his shirt like he had last time. He took a long sip, eyes never leaving his paperwork. He initialed something at the top and scratched his chin with his pen, then repeating the motion with the same pen into his spiky hair.

"Hope I spelt that right," He mumbled to himself. He continued to write on his papers when a rapid knocking, and the opening of his door alerted him. He looked up to see his little brother Gojyo standing there with his partner Sanzo. He watched as instantaneously both men tried to come through the door at the same time. He watched stupefied as Sanzo got angry and hit Gojyo over the head with his fist.

"Calm down asshole!" The blond growled. Gojyo stood up straight, rubbing his head and glaring at him.

"Shit head! What did you hit me for?" He growled back. Both men glared at one another until Jien spoke up.

"Uh, little bro, was there something you needed?" He asked them, looking back and forth between them. The two detectives straightened up after one final glared at one another.

"Yeah, look, Hakkai didn't come into work today. He's not answering his cell phone or the phone at home. It's his birthday, does he do anything... Weird that we don't know about?" Gojyo asked straight out. Jien's eyebrows went up as he tapped his pen against his lips.

"He's not home?"

"Nope," Gojyo shook his head.

"But you dropped him off this morning?"

"Yes," Sanzo answered.

"So. . . He's not in the basement?"

"No!" Both detectives said this time. Jien looked at his desk and tapped his fingers against the wood.

"I guess... He could be... No... Well actually..." Jien mumbled.

"Do you know or not?" Gojyo said a bit impatiently. The spiky haired male looked up at both detectives. Both men appeared anxious, and it bordered on worrisome. Understanding, Jien decided to speak his mind.

"He could be visiting his sister's grave," he said out right. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other and then back at Jien.

"His sister's grave?" Sanzo said in confusion. Jien nodded and sat back a little in his chair.

"It's the only other option. It's a good reason why he would lie. He probably just didn't want both of you to worry about him," he said in all honesty. Both men frowned and looked at the floor.

"He could've just told us, or let us know something was bothering him," Gojyo said.

"Or asked us if he wanted our company," Sanzo mentioned. Jien sighed, and it caught their attention.

"Look, he's probably been fighting with himself about it for a while. The only reason he wouldn't tell you is because he didn't want to obligate you to go. It's a hard thing for him, after all, it's Kanan's birthday also you know; they're twins," he mentioned. Gojyo and Sanzo grew quiet until Gojyo slapped his fore-head.

"Duh! Shit! That's right, his twin sister! I feel like an ass!" Gojyo suddenly blurted out. Sanzo remained quiet but inwardly he was agreeing also.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not something he would mention out of the blue; he's not like that. However, if he's anywhere, he's probably seeing her," Jien smiled. Sanzo and Gojyo frowned until Sanzo spoke up.

"Where is Kanan buried?" He asked.

* * *

The wind around him grew colder, and it started to lightly drizzle Hakkai knew the smart thing to do would be to go find shelter, but he didn't move. He huddled in his coat as he stood now on the sidewalk. He remained quiet for a long time. The feeling of growing older consumed him while Kanan was stuck in time. He briefly wondered what she would look like now, much like him of course. Her brown hair would still retain that chocolate color; her eyes would be the same emerald green if not a shade brighter than his. In the back of his mind, he wondered where her belongings had gone. He was in the hospital while Kougaiji cleaned his apartment. He knew the red head would never throw anything out; it would've been too painful. He briefly wondered where her favorite yellow sun-dress was, if she still were wearing it or .. . Maybe she was buried in it. He could imagine her, looking so sweet, just as she always had been. He stood numb by the side of her grave at the funeral, not really absorbing anything. It all moved in a blur; all of it was just a giant blur.

God, how he missed her.

He briefly felt his eyes prickle as he held back tears of frustration and sadness. His throat closed up as his fists clenched in his pockets. He closed his eyes as he tried to search his mind for anything, a scratch or fragment of what life used to be like before he lost her. As he stood there with his eyes closed, he noticed something.

The drizzle stopped.

He opened his eyes when something brushed against his shoulder.

"Hey," the red head smiled. Hakkai's green eyes went wide as Sha Gojyo and Genjyo Sanzo stood on either side of him, not even hearing them approach. Gojyo held an umbrella over them all as he gave his all-knowing smile. Hakkai looked to his side to see Sanzo giving his own version of a soft smile. The brunette's mouth opened and closed as the shock registered through his body.

"G-Gojyo, Sanzo! What the hell are you doing here? I mean, how? . . Who?" He tried to fathom. He closed his mouth though when Gojyo wrapped an arm around his waist and dropped his smile.

"It's okay man, Jien told us where you might be."

Hakkai felt his heart torn in two directions. He was happy, ecstatic even, and he felt embarrassed, sad, miserable. Without realizing it, Hakkai's eyes overflowed and a few errant drops fell from his cheeks. He quickly reached up to cover his face with his sleeve.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I just. . . I didn't want. . . Anyone to worry. I felt so guilty, about lying and about coming here by myself. I feel like an idiot but I. . . I had to see her," Hakkai choked on his voice. Two sets of arms wrapped themselves around him as Hakkai tried to stop the flow of tears. He took a shaky breath as the voice in his ear, he knew to be Sanzo's whispered to him.

"It's all right Hakkai. We're not mad," he assured softly. Hakkai sniffled as he rapidly wiped at his eyes, feeling Gojyo's arm wrap tight about his waist, the other still holding the umbrella.

"Though, we don't like to be worried. So next time, don't be afraid to ask. We know how much this means to you. It's her birthday also man; it's only fair," he shrugged. Hakkai lowered his hands and smiled at the redhead.

"I've been so burdensome. I don't even remember much before she died. I just know I had to come here, to at least let her know that I still think about her," he said. Both men stood with him as he looked down back to Kanan. Gojyo and Sanzo took in her grave.

"It's nice, uh, everything; I mean. . .The head stone and the pots and stuff. . . " Gojyo babbled almost uncomfortably. Understanding, but touched, Hakkai gently settled his hand on top of Gojyo's that was on his waist.

"Thanks, I didn't pick it out. I wasn't really in my right mind at the time. However, I think she would've liked it," the brunette said truthfully. Sanzo at his other side leaned down a moment to the grave and rose back up; Hakkai smiled at the two white roses he put there.

"We'll have to come back in the summer. Those pots need some proper plants, and she's due for a haircut," the blond mentioned pointing at the long grass. They stood there a few moments longer, and Hakkai was grateful for the warmth on both sides of him. His heart warmed as they all simply stood there, having both of his lovers at his side, silently letting him know that he wasn't alone in missing her. Hakkai closed his eyes as this time, a tear of happiness and gratefulness slipped down his face.

"Thank you," he whispered to both. Two sets of hands squeezed tight and Hakkai knew, in the future; he wouldn't be afraid to ask them if they wanted to visit his sister with him.

* * *

On the way back, Hakkai sat in between his lovers on the tram. His eyes were closed deep in thought as he listened to the background noise of the passengers and the television overhead. Gojyo's arm was around his waist as he rested his head on Sanzo's shoulder. They were all slightly damp but content with the silence.

"Thank you for coming," he suddenly said. Both men looked at each other.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like that, it's not healthy," Gojyo said. Hakkai didn't open his eyes, but he nodded.

"I know," the brunette confirmed.

"Do you?" Sanzo suddenly asked him. Hakkai opened his eyes as two tired green orbs looked curiously at the blond. Sanzo's face held seriousness while it held truth.

"Do I–?" Hakkai started to ask him. Sanzo took a breath as he reached up and loosened his tie.

"It's not fair. You run around breaking your back for everybody and everything. You treat yourself like you're below needing help. I think this issue is painful for you, but if you hold it inside, you're going to make yourself sick if you don't start talking to us or someone else," he said.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo hissed. Gojyo sat up a bit in his seat and glared disbelievingly at Sanzo. They had discussed this issue on the tram ride to the cemetery, but chose to bring it up later with Hakkai because of his actions.

"No, he's right," Hakkai said. Hakkai lifted a hand and gently set it on the side of Sanzo's face, running his fingers down the smooth jaw to rest on his chin.

"You're right. I'm ill over it. I'm sick of always being in pain when I think about her. I think about how it's my fault; she's dead. How it took me years, to find the man who hurt her, who hurt me. It's a past I can't even fully remember, but I still agonize over it. Every day, it feels like that knife; I took to the gut stuck," he whispered hoarsely. Hakkai lowered his hand and set it in his lap. Both Gojyo and Sanzo looked at him in concern.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Gojyo asked him honestly. Hakkai raised his head only slightly, but his face smoothed out from the pain. He ran his fingers through his hair and in a tired gesture, rubbed his eyes.

"I think I need to talk to Kougaiji. Get some answers, but that's for another day. Right now. . . " He looked up and smiled at his two lovers.

"... Today is my birthday, and I want to celebrate it," he smiled.

* * *

TBC


	5. Give him what he wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**The final chapter! Woot!**

**Chapter 5: Give him what he wants**

* * *

They had no idea how, but they made it back to their apartment. Stumbling like the drugs they were, Hakkai was surprised at himself as he was equally as inebriated as his two lovers. Holding onto Gojyo's waist, he maneuvered the redhead down the hallway as Sanzo leaned against the wall for support ahead of them. In his state, he couldn't hold back a giggle, something he had been doing since the cab ride. The club was nice, a good dinner and show, and of course without Hakkai knowing it, many rounds of drinks. Cheeks flushed the brunette managed to catch Gojyo as he caught himself on the wall.

"Shit, where did I leave my wallet?" The red head slurred. Hakkai looked oddly at him through his slightly foggy haze.

"It's in your pocket; you put it there before we left," the brunette reminded holding back a laugh.

"Oh yeah, did I tip the waitress? I feel like I missed tipping the waitress," he rambled.

"No, Sanzo tipped the waitress. You paid for the drinks," Hakkai said starting to pull him down the hallway. Ahead of them, Sanzo had managed to locate their door but was unsuccessful in trying to put in their house key.

"Little fucking thing, get in the fucking hole," Sanzo mumbled to himself out loud. Gojyo heard him and started laughing against Hakkai's shoulder.

"Happy birthday!" He laughed into the brunette's coat. Hakkai couldn't hold back a laugh at seeing Sanzo struggle with the door. Before he could move to help him, Gojyo grabbed him around the waist and kissed the side of his neck.

"You look good drunk; I wonder how you are in bed drunk," he whispered into his ear. Hakkai's flushed face was now because of his embarrassment. Gojyo stuck a hand under his jacket and into his shirt, and it made the brunette gasp.

"Gojyo, not in the hallway! Somebody could see us!" Hakkai gasped again. Gojyo shook his head and continued his hand upwards toward his chocolate haired lover's chest.

"No way, you look so fucking hot right now; I've never seen you drunk; I like it," he whispered. Sanzo finally managed to get the door open and almost stumbled inside. He grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him inward just as Gojyo was trying to take off the brunette's jacket.

"Get inside dumb-ass," he hissed at Gojyo.

All three men went inside and shut the door behind them. In almost an instant, Hakkai's two lovers were all over him. Even in his slightly drunken state, the pleasure still registered. He moaned in his throat as one mouth took his lips as another took to the side of his neck. Already hands were tugging and pulling at his clothes. He kissed Sanzo back as he felt Gojyo remove his jacket and throw it to the floor. As they progressed, Hakkai lost his shirt between the living room and the hallway. He caught his breath just in time before Sanzo or Gojyo could remove his pants.

"Ah, uh . . . Wait . . . Wait a minute, guys!" He said, voice breathless. Gojyo as if he didn't hear him, kept running his hands over Hakkai's backside.

"Huh?" Gojyo said between kisses. Sanzo was breathing heavily as well as he seemed to reluctantly stop

"What's wrong?" Sanzo asked looking at him. Hakkai swallowed and thanked the darkness of the apartment for hiding his red face.

"W-well . . " Hakkai seemed uncomfortable for a moment as he looked at Sanzo. Not wanting to kill the mood, he gently eased out of Gojyo's grip and moved around Sanzo. His lovers watched, curious, drunk and very horny as a shirtless Hakkai walked unsteadily to his desk. Sanzo and Gojyo looked at each other.

"He's not going to get that cat magazine is he?" Gojyo whispered to Sanzo. The blond glared at him.

"Idiot!" Sanzo hissed at the red head. Hakkai took deep breaths but not because of his arousal. His hands almost shook as he swept some hair from his face and opened his desk drawer. He moved some papers out of the way and aimed for the magazine at the bottom of the drawer. He pulled it out and held it against his chest. He looked at his lovers and bit his lower lip.

"Can I . . . Can I make a birthday request?" He asked almost timid. Sanzo and Gojyo blinked at his sudden shyness.

"Kai, yeah of course, what's up with you man?" Gojyo said truly perplexed. Sanzo was also curious as Hakkai walked over with the magazine. It wasn't the one with the cat on it which they were grateful for. Hakkai flipped over the magazine to a saved page and showed it to them. Holding his breath, Hakkai let his lovers absorb the picture on the inside. Both men stared at the contents and wondered how drunk they truly were. Gojyo's mouth opened a bit as Sanzo's eyes went wide.

"Y-you wanna do that man?" Gojyo asked with a lop sided grin. Sanzo seemed at a loss for words as he stared at the pictures.

"T-that's. . . Different," he admitted, but he didn't sound uninterested. The detectives looked back to Hakkai, who continued to bite his lower lip.

"Is this why you've been twitchy all week?" Sanzo suddenly asked. The brunette nodded.

"Y-yeah. It's not an easy thing too . . . Propose," he admitted.

"I'll say. It's not every day you ask if two guys want to be inside you...At the same time," The cherry head said, grabbing the magazine. Studying the picture, scarlet eyes roamed over it. It was a gay man's magazine with columns of articles and pictures. The page he had been staring at now made all his blood go south to his groin. In the photo, two men were on either side of their current partner; it was obvious, by the way, the third man was seated, that both men were inside of him at the same time. His head was thrown back as the two other held onto his hips and moved him throughout the other pictures. Gojyo swallowed and set the magazine on the back of the couch.

"Seriously Kai? The both of us?" He asked carefully. Although the man in the picture looked in rapture, some men couldn't take two at the same time. Sanzo nodded as if in agreement.

"Yes, about that . . . Well . . ." Hakkai reached up and started rubbing his arm and then shrugged.

"Let's just say that I didn't take a shower every day this week because I was dirty," was all Hakkai said. Sanzo and Gojyo stared for a moment before Sanzo caught on first. He almost seemed to have this strange leer on his face.

"You've been stretching?" He asked. Hakkai nodded and coughed.

"Y-yes, pretty much," he said softly. Gojyo suddenly tore off his jacket and threw his hands up.

"God! Thank you for this wonderful birthday miracle!" He almost shouted at the ceiling.

* * *

It didn't take much more convincing after that. With the alcohol still buzzing in their veins, all three men entered the bedroom. Though the idea seemed erotic, both inside Hakkai at the same time, they didn't want to hurt the other man. Hakkai settled himself on the bed as Sanzo moved over him to kiss his lips. Gojyo shed his pants and moved to the dresser to grab the lube. He tossed it to Sanzo, just as he finished undressing and watched as the blond coated his fingers with the shiny substance.

"Sure about this Kai?" Gojyo asked, joining both on the bed. The brunette nodded and took a deep breathe.

"Yeah...I want this," he said if not a bit nervously. Gojyo gave him a short wink as he leaned down to gently kiss Hakkai's lips. Keeping him distracted, the brunette gave a minuscule hitch of breath as Sanzo submerged his fingers right into Hakkai's entrance. The blond made an approved sound as Hakkai flushed in embarrassment.

"You have been stretching," the blond whispered. Gojyo pulled back with a raised eyebrow. Unexpectedly, he reached in between Hakkai's legs and stuck his fingers in right next to Sanzo's digits. Moaning in surprise, Hakkai tilted his hips as both of his lover's fingers probed him.

"Yeah. . . You're right," he smirked at Hakkai and then Sanzo. Both men as if reading each other's minds, moved their fingers in unison. Hakkai cried out and gripped the bed spread as, they both moved forward, pushing him onto his back with kisses and licks to his chest as they moved their fingers together inside of him. The brunette thrashed on the bed, still feeling the alcohol work through his system at their combined actions. Two pairs of lips caressed his chest and abdomen as he shifted his hips up higher on the bed. Finally, after minutes of sweet torture, the two men pulled their fingers out and sat up to observe the birthday boy. Hakkai's chest was flush, littered with bite marks and heaving. He opened his green eyes, not realizing he closed them and stared up at them both.

"Hmm. . . We should take requests more often" Gojyo said, running his hands-down Hakkai's stomach. The brunette shivered as at the same time, Sanzo ran his hand down his thigh. Hakkai sat up and through his buzzed, haze noticed the nervous looks on both their faces. He reached up equally and set a hand on each of their cheeks.

"Don't be so worried. I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't sure I could take it," he told them. Both men looked at each other and before Sanzo could open his mouth, Hakkai set a finger on his lips.

"And if it gets to be too much, I promise I'll ask you to stop." Slightly less nervous looking, both men hunched shoulders lowered and released their stressful positions.

"Good thing you're hot," Gojyo said. Hakkai shrugged and reached up to move some of Gojyo's hair away from his eyes.

"It works to my advantage," he smiled. Hakkai leaned up and took the lead, moving them both. He kissed each of them as he grabbed the lube and set it to the side. He ran his hands over Gojyo's arms as he moved the man to sit behind him. Gently, he placed his red-headed lover's large hands on his hips and made him squeeze the skin. He smiled at Gojyo before he turned to Sanzo and grabbed the lube. The brunette took deep breaths from his nervousness, and his fingers shook as he coated his hands with the slippery sweet-smelling substance. He leaned back slightly into Gojyo, feeling the larger man's chest rumble in return. He faced Sanzo as he used one hand and reached down to grab and gently massage the blond's erection. Sanzo made a noise as he lifted his hands and set them on top of Gojyo's on his hips. Reaching behind him, Hakkai used his other hand and grabbed Gojyo's member, beginning to coat it at the same time. Both his lovers by this point were breathing heavily simply from the combination of alcohol and from what Hakkai was doing to them and about to do with both at once. When both men began to thrust lightly into his hands, Hakkai let go and turned his head over his shoulder to stare into Gojyo's heated eyes.

"Gojyo, you go in first. I need your strength to hold me while Sanzo goes in next," he husked out. Gojyo leaned forward and kissed his shoulder as he gently lifted Hakkai up a bit more into his lap.

"All right babe," he said. Hakkai placed his hands-on Sanzo's shoulders as their combined hands lifted him into Gojyo's lap. Feeling the head of the red head's cock touch his entrance, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He gasped as the crimson pushed in and moaned as his cock slid into him and coated his inner walls with lube. Gojyo undulated his hips slightly until he was all the way in. Shifting his legs, Hakkai placed them on either side of him as he pulled Sanzo closer to him, chest to chest.

"Are you ready?" Sanzo asked him. Hakkai opened his eyes and nodded into heated purple.

"Yeah, please," he whispered. Sanzo gave him a long hard stare before he moved closer. Gojyo lifted himself with Hakkai as Sanzo lined himself up. He took one hand off of Hakkai's hip to grab himself and line up next to Gojyo. His face merely held a small amount of skepticism as his tip was only able to breach the rim before Hakkai twitched. He took a deep breath as he moved a little harder against Hakkai's entrance. The brunette gasped and swallowed as Sanzo went in and started going deeper, right next to Gojyo's erection. Hakkai's eyes opened wide as a burning pain filled his backside, and he moaned slightly. He pushed himself downward though and refused to stop moving.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo began to ask nervously as Hakkai trembled in his hands. Hakkai shook his head as he felt Sanzo slide in almost all the way.

"Almost. . . Almost. . . Oh please don't stop!" He trembled out. Sanzo gave one final thrust as amazingly, he made it most of the way inside. Hakkai moaned hoarsely, and he jerked in their grasps. The brunette had never felt so full; his backside screamed in agony as both his lover's erections struck his prostate. Both men stood still, all panting harshly as Hakkai felt their grips flex on his hips.

"Kai...Shit man...It's too tight," Gojyo stuttered out. Sanzo himself was having trouble keeping his composure as sweat ran down his face and landed on the bed.

"Fuck," he moaned. Hakkai nodded as he reached for both. He threaded his fingers through their hair as he used the strength of his legs to keep them both inside him. He leaned forward to kiss Sanzo gently.

"Fuck me...Both of you. . . Fuck me," he whined against the pain. Sanzo shook his head as he returned the kiss and clenched his teeth.

"Shit," he cursed. Both men looked at each other over the brunette's shoulder. Sharing a quiet confirmation, they flexed their hips and started moving together. Hakkai cried out as his grip in their hair tightened, two cocks moving simultaneously inside him, causing heat and pleasure to flood him inside out. He moved with them, going downward as they went up and vice versa. He moaned wantonly as he felt both of their breaths hit his neck and chest. The grip on his hips became brutal as his fullness invaded his senses and made him see white in the darkness. He briefly heard Sanzo and Gojyo panting and cursing as, they both worked together inside him. Hakkai's legs trembled as they went numb due to the effort of holding him upward. When they began to shake erratically, he knew he would need to come soon if he wanted to stay on upright between them.

"Harder. . . Harder. . . Please!" He called out desperately. He wasn't sure of how much longer he could hold on. Hearing his pleas, both men doubled their efforts as the sound of slapping skin filled the room.

"Oh fuck...Hakkai...Best idea...Ever..." Gojyo grunted out. Sanzo only nodded rapidly as his hips worked with both men. Briefly, Hakkai could feel Gojyo's loose red hair falling over his shoulders as he leaned forward to kiss the brunette's back. It caused the skin to tickle. Sanzo ground against Hakkai's front, trapping the brunette's bright-red cock between them and rubbing it with the muscles of his stomach. At the way, the brunette panted and craned his hips; he wouldn't be lasting for very much longer. Sure enough, as soon as they doubled their efforts, Hakkai seemed to become taunt as his spine went straight. He panted harshly for a few moments and on a deep intake of breath, cried out. Sanzo saw white as Hakkai's semen coated his stomach and landed on the sheets. The blond bit his lip as he felt Gojyo cumming, his own seed slipping out onto the bed also. Sanzo grunted as the tightness became too much and was the final one to come. They all panted harshly as Hakkai seemed to sag between them, unable to catch his breath.

"Oh god...Oh god. . . " The brunette trembled out. Gojyo made a surprised noise that alerted Sanzo as Hakkai completely collapsed in their hold. Giving the blond an alarmed look, he set the brunette down and carefully both eased out of him, a rush of fluid following. Hakkai laid flat on the bed, one hand over his heart as he sucked in gulp after gulp of air. Gojyo leaned over him in worry as Sanzo moved the hair away from Hakkai's face.

"Kai? Kai! Shit I knew this was a bad idea!" Gojyo panicked. Hakkai shook his head as he grimaced in his shift.

"No. . . No it was great. . . I'm all right. Really, it was just so. . . Wow," he couldn't get the words out. Giving a sigh of relief, Sanzo shook his own head at his chocolate haired lover.

"We are not doing that again..." Sanzo said sternly. Gojyo gave a shrug as he smiled weakly.

"Oh come on, don't you want a turn?" The red head asked. The blond glared at him.

"If two things go up your ass it's going to be both my feet," he hissed. Despite the warning, Gojyo only shook his head. Hakkai halted their impending argument by reaching up and smoothing his hands down both their faces.

"I'm fine. . . Really. I'll just have trouble moving tomorrow that's all. Thank you. . . This is the best birthday I've had in a long time," he said softly. Both his lovers looked down at him and smiled. Carefully, as not to cause him more pain, his lovers maneuvered them all under the sheets. Gojyo spotted the specks of blood on the comforter and was about to call Hakkai out on it. The brunette only hushed him and assured him he was fine. Sanzo and Gojyo though didn't look convinced.

"Definitely won't try again for a while," Gojyo promised Sanzo. The blond nodded as he carefully wrapped his arms around Hakkai. Settling in, all three huddled under the sheets as an impending hangover threatened them all in the morning. Content, Hakkai smiled in his sleep as he snuggled between them.

* * *

Dear god, he wanted to die.

Gojyo and Sanzo looked worriedly down at him as he huddled under the blankets. His spine felt like it had been ripped out as it hurt to even move his legs. What was worse was the large hangover that made him both feel physically ill and threatened to split his head open. He realized now that the alcohol last night had played a major part of him not being in so much pain during the breeching; he thanked god for having the foresight to stretch all the previous week in the shower...

"Kill me..." the brunette moaned, burrowing himself deeper into the bed.

"Shit man, I'll get some aspirin," Gojyo said. Green eyes peeked out from under the blankets to look at his two lovers.

"Why don't both of you have hangovers?" He asked out in a moan. The blond and red head looked at each other.

"We're used to drinking. We used to do it all the time," Sanzo answered.

"Yeah, that's how I got you and Sanzo both in bed for the first time," Gojyo answered also. The blond glared at him and stood.

"Go get the aspirin shit face," he told his partner.

Just as the words came out, there was a sudden knock on the front door. Hakkai groaned as the sound seemed to resonate inside his aching skull. Gojyo jumped up so fast he almost fell over.

"I got it!" He said. Sanzo followed after him, leaving Hakkai in the darkroom by himself. Momentarily, green eyes relaxed as he settled into the sheets. He fleetingly heard the front door close and wondered in the back of his mind who had visited. He heard footsteps move in the living room and the voices of his lovers. Thinking nothing of it, Hakkai wanted to fall back asleep. The bedroom door opened briefly, but Hakkai heard no footsteps come inside the room. He frowned when something came across the sheets, him feeling the movement on top of the bedspread.

_"What the?"_ he thought unconsciously.

Hakkai's eyes popped open as something licked his nose. He sat up so fast that the pain in his backside flared, and he groaned. He reached over to the lamp and quickly turned it on, squinting against the new light; his eyes searched the bedspread and landed on...

"Meeeww..." something squeaked.

Hakkai stared down at the tiny, white ball of fur that now sat between his spread knees under the blankets. Shining, wet eyes stared up widely at him as cursory paws kneaded the bed spread. Carefully, Hakkai reached forward and the little kitten swiftly pawed at his hand, rubbing its tiny head in his fingers. Hakkai felt his insides flood with warmth and momentarily; his hangover was forgotten. With trembling hands, he lifted the tiny baby up face level and smiled when it tried to paw at his bangs. Its tail moved rapidly as rampant purrs sounded from such a small creature. Looking to the door, Hakkai smiled at his two lovers as they stood there watching him. Gojyo suddenly bumped Sanzo with his elbow and grinned like a maniac.

"Told ya!" he said. Sanzo gave a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you called it, fine," he said. Hakkai let out a breathless laugh as he held the kitten up for them to see.

"For me?" He asked them with a grin. The little kitten meowed as Hakkai poked the small tummy and set him on the blankets. He grabbed the teeny white front feet and moved them slightly, causing the feline to paw back playfully. Gojyo came over and sat down on the bed, reaching out to flick the tiny creature's ear.

"Besides the sex, we wanted to get you something special...That, and we got the idea from that stupid cat magazine that was in the computer draw." Hakkai blushed as he continued to pet the kitten.

"I only used that to cover up the one I was actually looking at," he said. Gojyo shrugged and smiled at him none the less.

"We kind of figured that out last night," he laughed. Sanzo then came over and sat on the other side of Hakkai, watching him play with the kitten.

"You'll have to think of a name," he mentioned, setting the forgotten aspirin by the bed table. Hakkai stared at the little cat while he searched his brain. He smiled after a moment later and picked the kitten back up and face level.

"Hakuryuu," he suddenly said. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other and then back at Hakkai.

"Hakuryuu?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai nodded his head as he let his hair be pawed at.

"Little white dragon," Gojyo suddenly said. The brunette turned toward him in surprise.

"You know what it means?" He asked the red head. The crimson haired man nodded.

"Its from that TV show right? The one that used to play on Saturday mornings? I used to...Watch it when I was a kid," he admitted hesitantly. Hakkai nodded and held Hakuryuu to his chest.

"Me too," he said. He smiled at his two lovers, and one at a time leaned into each of them to kiss them each.

"Thank you, I love him, and both of you too," he said. Both men smiled, and Hakkai realized right then how truly lucky he was. He loved both men so much, and in return, he knew deep in his heart, that both men would always love him too.

* * *

Gojyo and Sanzo watched from the couch as Hakkai stood at the stove, tiny Hakuryuu slung over his shoulder and curved around his neck to watch him love his hands about. Both men held back smiles as Hakkai spoke softly to the kitten, asking him questions and moving about the kitchen with him perched happily. They remained preoccupied the entire morning, getting everything set up for their new little edition. The litter box was all set in the bathroom; the food dish was by the fridge, and a cat bed set in the living room under the coffee table. There had been two reasons that the men had gotten their brunette a cat, one was for his birthday; the other was a suggestion from a friend.

"You think Yaone meant it when she said pets relieve stress?" Gojyo asked Sanzo. The blond didn't look at him as he spoke, taking a small sip of his coffee. Sunlight was coming into the room, making everything bright and homey.

"It won't help him completely be at ease about his sister, but it's a start from an empty household when we're not home with him," he said. Hakkai filtered about the apartment in a considerably lighter mood then from yesterday. Already, both men could see the air around Hakkai become brighter and greatly more at ease. A cat was just what the man needed, something to talk to and show affection to that didn't in return judge or need anything but love. Gojyo leaned into Sanzo and whispered in his ear.

"You're cleaning the litter box," he said. Sanzo growled and bumped against him back, almost spilling his coffee.

"I'll pour cat litter into your shoes if you even make me go into that litter box. Hakuryuu is small, but he can take a shit like you do!" the blond exclaimed. Gojyo looked absolutely offended. "Pardon me?!" He yelled. Hakkai briefly turned from the stove to watch his two lovers begin to argue and shove at one another. He sighed and shook his head, smiling at Hakuryuu, who watched him intently, perched on his shoulder."I hope you don't mind a lot of noise. You have been brought to a very traumatizing household my friend," he told the little cat softly. Hakuryuu's red eyes, reminding him swiftly of Gojyo, blinked as if in understanding.

"Meeeww!" the little kitten yowled. Hakkai smiled and continued to cook just as Gojyo pushed Sanzo off the couch and put a foot on his back.

"Eat carpet you little fucker!" He swore.

"Fuck you pussy!" The blond said in return. Hakkai sighed.

"Very traumatizing indeed," he whispered more to himself.

"MEW!"

* * *

**The End**

**Don't worry, there will be more involving these lovely men in the future. Koumyo still has to come visit after all...;-)**


End file.
